Above My Pay Grade
by Kasamira
Summary: "I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" - Dean. What happens when it's Dean the one who needs help, who needs Sam to take care of him? Deagification. Rated T for language- we all know Dean likes to swear... a lot, I'll cut down alot of the swearing. Will have Castiel in it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Totally not mine, I in no way shape, form, mentally, physically or in any other 'ly' word own the following characters in the TV show Supernatural. Dean and Sam are in a class of their very own.

Summary: Dean's always taken care of Sam, watched out for him every since he was a baby. What happens when Dean's the one who needs help? What happens when its Sam looking out for his "pain-in-the-ass" big brother.

Quote: "I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" - Dean Winchester

Above My Pay Grade

The witch had gotten lucky. After tracking her over six state lines spanning from Florida to Michigan Dean's growing sense of urgency to bust her increased. Sam was more reserved about his feelings.

Two weeks ago they'd been in Tampa, having caught a case from a local newspaper. There had been five victims so far, all men, all from the same part of the city in Tampa, and all going to the same gym. The gym was in fact the only thing the five victims shared, the gym and the same age range. They didn't share the same friends, girlfriends, sisters, cousins, roomates, or any other form of connection other than the gym. In fact, based on the video camera footage Sam had been able to pull under their FBI personas it didn't even appear that the victims knew each other.

It had been a cold cut and dry case, they'd found hex bags in the guys gym bags scrunched inside two pairs of socks. There was just one problem... the police had never found the bodies. Despite searching the victims homes and any other property between them not a trace of them remained. It was like they'd just dropped off the face of the earth and into oblivion.

Closing in on the witch had also been a problem. With only the hex bags and missing person reports to go on finding the witch had been a bit of a challenge. They'd cleared all members of the gym and the employees after two days, along with family members. Another thing that the victims had in common; they all led pretty solidarity lives, low risk, as Sam would say. Not much a chance of someone immediately noticing their absence, and if it was noticed quickly the sudden disappearance could easily be brushed off, school had just let out. All the missing men were of college age, they were probably out partying to celebrate spring break.

Everyone knew that things got hectic around that time of year, thousands of kids were being let out of school and everyone one of them was trying to get off of work for the weekend. If three or four were overlooked during this season no one would notice.

Sam had finally caught a break after he and Dean had staked the gym out for a week, a girl, no older than twenty had popped up. Quite literally out of nowhere just as Dean had been walking out at closing time, when even the employees had left. She'd hit him up, started talking, for all the world just another pretty college girl asking about gym memberships and trying to put up posters for the local pet adoption agency.

Dean had written her off. Just some college girl Sam should know about that, partying all night and cramming in the wee hours of the morning for exams.

Two hours later Dean had found a hex bag stuffed inside his gym bag pocket. There was no I told you so from Sam later, they'd been too busy trying to find the girl. Asking around the animal adoption agency for a dark haired girl about five foot four and handing out flyers.

Her name was Mave Brown. She was a nineteen year old who went to Florida Medical Training Institute, she lived alone, had one cat and judging from her apartment, and went through herbs like wildfire if one judged by the garden she kept...well everywhere. The apartment was like a jungle, plants that grew in shady places were everywhere; the kitchen, living room, bedroom, even the bathroom. Dean opened cupboards and found Oleander, Lily of the Valley (and not the aloe variety), Water Hemlock, and Foxglove. Sam darted a looked under two Weeping Willow trees in the back yard and found belladonna. This girl was armed to the gills, and that wasn't even including the multitude of bones they'd found in the cookie jar. Clearly Mave didn't normally have people over for company unless she wanted to accidentally poison someone.

Finally they'd gotten a hint of where she might be headed when Dean checked the answering machine. A woman had called Mave, asked if she'd finally met the two boys who had been looking for her, and if she was still coming home after her exams.

Finally after a week of nothing they'd hit a break, Sam had found out that home was in Detroit, Michigan and found in her computer records where Mave had booked reservations in Alabama for the night. She didn't even know they were coming, for all Mave knew her hex bag had already killed Dean and her five other victims. She had no idea what was coming.

They'd missed her in Alabama, gotten there too late, Mave had already checked out and was back on the road again.

Followed her to Kentucky where they'd gotten into a brief scuffle with a haunting that had literally fallen into their lap and Mave had gotten away by the time they'd burned the bones of an old man who'd been attacking a retirement home.

In Detroit everything came to a head. Sam had called an old friend in Detroit to give him a heads up about a witch in the area. He got voicemail, a call to Bobby later confirmed that Sam's friend was in Rhode Island on a case with Jo and Ellen.

They'd forfeited their element of surprise but still managed to corner the witch in Detroit. Her home had ended up being a cream colored two story, with buttercup yellow trim and a matching Chevelle parked out front in the center of Detroit of all places. The same place where houses were ten feet apart and five yards of grass outside the door was a lawn. Dogs barked and yipped in the neighbors house, and there was a child's bike outside of Mave's with streamers poking out from the handle bars and a wicker basket on the front.

Sam hoped she didn't have a child.

Where it had turned out Mave had had a surprise ready for them. A whole coven of witches and the demon controlling them and supplying them with their power. Some demon named Livius who had it in for Dean because he was Michael's vessel, and was unfortunately a bit more powerful than your average demon. As evidence showed when he slammed the two brothers against the wall when Dean broke through the door, and Sam's demon exorcising mojo just made him angry.

Livius was a child. Literally that son of a bitch was wearing a child as a meat suit. The boy couldn't have been more than eight years old, short with curly brown hair and innocent eyes. When they weren't marred by demon blackness. Every part of the boy was imminently wrong, from the childish lisp still in his voice, to the baby fat still obviously apparent in his face. This was a child, a child that was probably already dead and gone, with a demon wearing his body like clothes.

Livius was prideful. But despite his pride the demon liked his new students. Again that childish voice rang throughout the Detroit home,

"I want to watch." sickness curled inside of Sam, his eyes darting towards Dean's prone form where it was still pressed up against the wall.

"But don't kill him... not yet." the child-no demon added, his pitless black eyes stared hungrily at Dean waiting to see what his students would do.

Mave had smiled, it was unlike anything Sam had seen from the sweet college student who'd been handing out adoption flyers for abandoned puppies. It was a feral smile which exposed glistening teeth that were quite large for a human.

"Master, we've been attempting something... new on a few participants in the last few weeks. Might we try the same on him?" her gaze revealed a sadistic glint in Mave's eyes that was almost savage. Sam swallowed hard. Dean was responding to the situation with his usual vitriol, something that did little to help, and usually only made their captors angrier.

Livius seemed childishly amused, giggling at Deans foul mouth, and enthusiastically waving Mave and her coven sisters towards him.

Mave leaned up close to Dean, "I made a special bag for you." producing from her jacket pocket a hex bag, which she shoved into Dean's jeans front pocket. Returned to her sisters, fell to the floor Indian sitting style, joined hands, starting to speak softly in Latin. The chanting was soft so Sam was only able to catch words briefly,

"_mutare se... corpus perdere... orbis terrarum... mens alteratio_"

All three of the witches eyes burned black, the same color as Livius's and all three turned to stare at Dean, a horrible smile curling across their lips that was almost bloodthirsty. Livius laughed delightedly clapping his hands and exclaiming at their creativity, his words were mostly drowned out by a mixture of the wind picking up and tearing through the house.

The mini tornado of air tore through the living room sending the buttercup window curtains flying, extinguished the waxy candles that lit the room and plunged the six of them into utter darkness. Above the winds roaring, the witches chanting, and Livius's childish giggles Sam realized that everything outside the house was dead silent. Not even a whisper, much less shouts from the neighboring houses that couldn't have been more than fifty feet away for them to keep it down. As the witches last words were uttered and echoed throughout the house.

"_Use scriptum est ut fiat!_ As it has been written, so let it be done.

AN- Hello my fellow homo sapiens sapiens, this idea has been floating around in my head for the last few days and I finally decided to put it all down on paper- er that is Microsoft Word Document online paper. I feel like this plot line might be over used and cliche but I've been unable to find one like this so I figured... write it. I also have a Harry Potter story up if your interested in that, it's just a few clicks away, and is being Betaed by the wonderful Elfsquire90.

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, much love and much thanks :)

* Kasamira


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not mine :)

pre an - new chapter for you guys, tell me would you prefer short chapters (around 2,000 words) with updates every 2-3 days or longer chapters (4,000 words) with updates every 5-7 days. I love reading your reviews

Chapter 2

When Sam woke up it was light again. The darkness had the witches in it had fled like wraiths with the threat of sunlight. Taking a brief stock of his extremities Sam easily came to the conclusion that he was unharmed, except for a few bruises after being slammed into the walls and dropped down to the floor. Sam wasn't going to complain about a few bruises when the alternate would have him and Dean's soul's floating around somewhere.

Groaning softly at the aching in his muscles Sam managed to get to his feet, looked around for Dean. A small body was crumpled on the floor next to him, Sam frowned his brow wrinkling softly. The other form on the floor seemed to be swimming in a pile of oversized clothes. Stepping closer Sam realized it wasn't Dean at all, but a child.

"Hey, hey kid. Wake up." he shook the child's shoulder.

The boy jerked back, alarm passing frantically over his face, and a slicing pain slit through Sam's arm as he himself jerked back away from the kid on the floor. The kid on the floor with green eyes, short spiky hair, narrow face, and in Dean's leather jacket.

Oh My God, it was Dean. Not... it wasn't Dean Dean though, the man-boy looked like he was around seven or eight years old. Positively tiny, miniscule. With the whole nine yards, big childish eyes, chubby cheeks, and baby fat abound. A child. His big brother.

A child who was currently pointing a very sharp blade at him, and had just also cut a hurried incision against his forearm. A child who was staring at him in a mixture of wariness, fear, and outright panic.

"No, no Dean calm down... calm down ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam lifted his hands up, a universal gesture of peace.

Dean- mini Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously, the boy waved his knife at him.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where's Sam?"

Sam swallowed, a flutter of warmth flooding his system at Dean's concern for him, even at such a young age the other was already looking out for him.

And briefly Sam considered his options. The truth... well what was the truth exactly. That the witches had somehow cursed Dean into this... body with no recollection of the past twenty years. And what lie could he tell that would explain all of this, waking up on the floor with another next to him that very well could have kidnapped him. It must be terrifying. The truth was probably the best option, even if Dean didn't believe him. He was a kid, as cold as it sounded in Sam's own mind, he wouldn't be hard to keep from running off.

"Dean, it's ok... it's ok. It's Sam... I'm Sammy your younger brother I'm not gonna hurt you."

Dean sneered, utter disbelief and contempt flashing across his new childish features.

"You must think I'm stupid then, you sick demon, I'm not gonna fall for anything you say to me, because you certainly aren't my brother!"

Sam sighed, "Yes, I am Dean. If I'm not your brother than how do I know that your first kiss was with Mary Hall, and that when you were five you played T-Ball for the Blue Jays, in 1989 you saved me from a Shtriga, you and I shoved toy soldiers into the radiator vents in the Impala,"

His brother swallowed, the knife still held tightly in his hand, gaze never falling from where Sam was standing.

"You could have him somewhere, you could have taken Sammy too and-and"

Dean's voice was growing louder, panicked. And Sam saw that he'd have to take the situation in hand quickly. Moving swiftly forward, without much trouble Sam managed to pluck the knife from Dean's hands, despite his furious struggles not to let go, and to punch and kick as hard as his body would allow. Being six foot four in height did have its advantages.

And with a tight grip Sam took him out of the house, maybe took was the wrong word, Sam dragged his older-now younger brother out of the house with buttercup curtains while the younger kicked and thrashed in his arms. One of Sam's hands firmly cinched around Dean's torso holding him up, and another clapped around the adolescent boy's mouth to prevent the neighbors from waking to a child kidnapped screams for help.

Thrown into the Impala Dean didn't calm down, driving Sam to handcuff his own hand to Dean's when the boy attempted to unlock the door and throw himself out of the moving car. Never let it be said that Dean went easily.

Finally pulling up to a motel in the area, Sam transferred the handcuffs around his own hand to the steering wheel to prevent Dean from going anywhere while he checked in. After going through the car ride with his now younger brother spewing every foul word he knew- which was quite a few considering how old the boy was- Sam was in well need of some quiet to try and sort out his own thoughts.

Dean was a child, a child with absolutely no memory of the last twenty years of his life. God, this just kept getting better and better. Sam ran a hand through his hair, his brother was also immensely stubborn. An immensely stubborn child who wouldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, because as far as his brother was concerned Sam was a demon who had kidnapped him. A demon that had not only done that but probably had his brother somewhere, his younger brother and judging from the way Dean reacted to him, believed that he was torturing him for personal information. Information to try and get Dean to trust him. Things were of course just getting better and better.

The hotel manager, nor any other employees, didn't notice what was apparently a kidnapped child being manhandled into a room they'd just rented out. Something that Sam was relieved by, they couldn't deal with the police at a time like this, but also vaguely disturbed by.

Shoving his brother gently into the room, Sam swiftly shut the door, and immediately closed the curtains. Not wanting to risk nosy neighbors at a time like this.

Dean finally went quiet for a moment after Sam shoved him through the room's door and locked it. The drive seemed to have taken it out of him.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?"

Dean's head popped up, with that same defiant expression on his face.

"Are you shitting me! I've been kidnapped by a crazy who says he's my younger brother! LET ME OUT OF HERE! Let me out! Let me out!"

Sam said nothing, just waited, waited for Dean either to tire himself out and thus stop, or to realize that the screaming and shouting was pointless... and then stop. It took a while, first ten minutes of Dean attempting to break out of the room, going so far as to try and throw a chair at the window with handcuffed hands. And then ten more minutes of the younger swearing, cursing, and making threats that left Sam wondering where he'd ever learned that type of language.

Eventually he stopped. Emotionally exhausted, voice rough and hoarse, and physically trembling Dean collapsed back into one of the chairs he'd attempted to smash through the window.

"What are you going to do with me?"

The question came softly, almost as if Dean were afraid of his brother's answer.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you, didn't you see the car we were driving in- the Impala, I couldn't have stolen that as well, if I was really a demon do you think I would have let you carry on like that for the past twenty minutes." Dean was silent.

"Ok, but I want you to prove it. Salt. Holy Water."

Sam obliged, poured salt onto his hand, drank some holy water, even showed Dean his forearm which still had red blood on it. Not black blood, not a demon. Finally his brother seemed to relax a little, and let some of the tension drain from his body.

"Do you finally believe me now?"

Dean sighed, head dropped down into his hands.

"Yeah, yeah Sammy I do, but how did this happen? What happened? You said... I mean for God's sake the last time I checked I was older than you! Not like fifteen years younger!"

"Witches, we were on a hunt in Florida. Things went pear shaped and we tracked a witch up here to Detroit, she was waiting for us with a whole coven and a demon to back her up. Mave- the witch, cursed you I couldn't tell much from what they were saying but I managed to pick up that they were... changing you. I just didn't expect this to happen."

Dean let out a laugh that a child shouldn't make. Dry, humorless.

"It's always us isn't it Sammy."


End file.
